CONNECT, BTS
CONNECT, BTS is a global project to connect five cities and twenty-two artist, each of whom contribues their unique philosophy and imagination to it. This project aims to redefine the relationships between art and music, the material and inmaterial, artist and their audiences, artists and arstists, theory and practice. CONNECT, BTS may be discribes in terms of a collective curatorial practice by curators around the world who resonated BTS 'philosophy. Exhibitions LONDON (January 14, 2020 to March 6, 2020) Catharsis is an artwork by Jakob Kudsk Steensen immersing audiences within a digital simulation of a re-imagined old-growth forest, a forest that has developed undisturbed over hundreds of years. Based on field work undertaken by Steensen and his primary collaborator Matt McCorkle, the work’s virtual ecosystem and synchronised audio comprise 3D textures and sounds gathered from several North American forests. Set up as a single continuous shot that moves from the watery underground roots to the surveying viewpoint of the canopy, Catharsis draws on Steensen’s conception of ‘slow media’ whereby digital technologies can foster attention to the natural world and create new narratives about our ecological futures. Catharsis becomes a digital portal, a simulated journey that offers audiences access to past and present natural environments, slowed down and up close. BERLIN (January 15, 2020 to February 2, 2020) The Rituals of Care curated by Stephanie Rosenthal and Noémie Solomon combines experimental choreography, healing practices, sound installations and communal get-together. The interdisciplinary work deals with the basic conditions of how we can act together and deal with our environment, the physical and spiritual world and other living beings. With a range of physical techniques, queer reinterpretations and indigenous perspectives, the performances show radical measures of care and repair. BUENOS AIRES (January 21, 2020 to March 22, 2020) Fly with Aerocene Pacha Dear friends, cosmic webs, spiders, earth, air, mountains, suns, clouds, bacteria, ... We would like to invite you to join us on January 28th 2020, when Aerocene Pacha and its pilot(s) will take off on a voyage always dreamed about, flying free, lifted only by the sun and the air, without lithium, solar panels, helium or fossil fuels. We want to celebrate this world record attempt with you in Salinas Grandes, Argentina, and invite you to free the air and live differently in the Aerocene. We fly with Pacha, with our feet on the ground, as planet earth, with an Andean ritual that connects what lies below and above the Earth’s surface with the furthest reaches of the cosmos, uniting space and time. Join us in this world-making event only history will be able to judge; our landing will be one small step in the air, one giant leap for this planet and its climate. SEOUL (January 28, 2020 to March 20, 2020) Green, Yellow and Pink is an experience with contrasting effects. It appears to abolish all spatial and temporal markers and the forces specific to a given context. At the same time, however, the installation seems to impart a sense of materiality and tactility to light itself. The experience provokes different reactions: some find it exhilarating, while others might experience dizziness or anxiety. By filling closed spaces with a haze of colored artificial mist, Janssens creates situations that confront visitors with their own perception of space, and of themselves within it. Rose are beams of light form a seven-pointed star, which morphs between palpable geometry and amorphous atmospheric effects as visitors move about the space. Rose is part of Janssens’ Fog Star series, which explores the capacity of haze to give sculptural form to light. Focused on fleeting and intimate experiences of the world, the artist draws viewers’ attention to their own processes of perception within a surrounding environment. Beyond the Scene is a reimagination of BTS's signature dance movements as seen through projection mapping. Large scale projections capture key movements in the septet's choreography, performed by dancers behind white fabric. The figures' limited silhouettes might appear anonymous and abstract, but with time shapes and forms are brought together to populate the space—like a metaphor for how the seven band members build BTS together with the support of their fans, known as A.R.M.Y. This projection mapping work may be understood in terms of either "persona" or "identity" because of the way it simultaneously conceals and reveals. NEW YORK (February 5, 2020 to March 27, 2020) TBA Official Links *Website Category:Event